Un conte de fée
by Enilebom
Summary: Une simple chute peut-elle envoyer Mathieu dans un rêve inavouable ? Matoine. [OS]


Mathieu détestait tout ceux qui présentaient une arme comme un jouet ou un gadget, il avait même consacré une longue partie d'une de ses vidéos à cracher tout son dégoût pour ces hommes qui dé diabolisaient les fusils à pompe ou les semi automatiques sous couverture d'une chanson de Noël. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en utiliser un, en plastique, comme accessoire dans ses vidéos et de tirer allègrement sur ses personnalités multiples, notamment sur le Geek. En somme tout cela n'avait rien d'alarmant ou même d'intéressant, mais on oubliait parfois un peu vite que lorsque devant son écran un internaute assistait à une fusillade en quelques secondes, cela prenait plusieurs minutes au Youtubeur de la réaliser.

Il devait d'abord se filmer lui simplement entrain de tirer, sans oublier le mouvement de recul du bras pour donner l'impression de puissance. Puis il devait modifier le décor, se changer, s'affubler d'un T-shirt rouge pompier, d'une casquette délavée et d'un air triste. Et enfin relancer la caméra pour se filmer en tant que victime, s'effondrant sur le sol ou du moins disparaissant du cadre. Depuis le début de "Salut Les Geeks" Mathieu avait fait ça des dizaines de fois, se laissant tomber sur le carrelage ou se retenant de justesse au meuble. En somme cela ne représentait rien de dangereux, sauf ce jour là.

Dernières heures de tournages, la fatigue au rendez-vous, l'envie d'en finir. Mathieu lâcha sa réplique de sa voix tremblante et apeurée qu'est celle du Geek, avant de se projeter en arrière. Il n'avait seulement pas pensé que Wifi pouvait se promener par là et il aperçu l'animal au dernier moment, trébuchant contre lui. Le Youtubeur perdit alors l'équilibre et sa tête heurta violemment le coin du meuble noir, fidèle décor. Mathieu vit les étoiles danser devant ses yeux un instant, avant qu'un voile noir ne recouvre entièrement sa vision. Avant de sombrer il sentit les pattes de Wifi se poser sur son visage et ses miaulements craintifs résonnèrent dans ses oreilles avant le néant.

Antoine Daniel, autre Youtubeur un peu fou soupira encore une fois avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche. Voilà une demi-heure qu'il poireautait devant la porte d'un appartement et personne ne lui répondait. Il avait pourtant convenu avec Mathieu qu'ils devaient se retrouver pour passer une soirée ensemble. L'homme aux cheveux fous avait fait le déplacement jusque là-bas mais pour trouver porte close. Le plus jeune ne répondait pas à son portable et son appartement semblait vide. Malgré toutes ses hypothèses plus ou moins folles, Antoine n'avait pas réussi à se rassurer et une pointe d'inquiétude lui chatouillait les entrailles. Mathieu répondait toujours à son téléphone même au plein milieu de la nuit et avait toujours été au rendez-vous quand il était question de voir Antoine, mais pas cette fois.

Peu désireux de rester plus longtemps devant une porte close, Antoine se mit à chercher autour de la porte. Mathieu avait une réputation de tête en l'air et cela ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'il ait laissé une clé cachée quelque part. Comparable à un nouvel épisode de Fort Boyard, le Youtubeur chercha un peu partout et manqua de pousser un cri de victoire quand il dénicha dans une fissure du mur un double.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Antoine venait chez Mathieu mais y entrer sans vraiment d'autorisation et par une clé dérobée le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Mathieu ?"

D'une vois faiblarde, Antoine pénétra dans l'appartement et fut englobé par le silence pesant. D'un pas hésitant il fit le tour du salon mais ne trouva personne. Son cœur fit malgré tout un bon dans sa poitrine quand il aperçu le portable de son collègue sur la table du salon, ainsi que sa veste. Mathieu n'était donc pas sorti de chez lui. Du bout de la pièce il vit alors la chambre entrouverte, à petit pas Antoine s'en approcha et poussa doucement la porte.

À la vue de la scène sous ses yeux il manqua de lâcher un cri de terreur mais il fut stoppé par le chat de Mathieu qui lui sauta dessus. Repoussant Wifi il entra dans la chambre et tomba à genoux aux côtés du Youtubeur. La casquette du Geek avait valser plus loin, le teint déjà pâle de Mathieu l'était encore plus et ses yeux désespérément fermés inquiétaient au plus haut point son ami.

Avec frénésie l'homme aux cheveux fous secoua l'épaule de son ami mais ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas, Antoine fini par redresser le corps inconscient contre lui et remarqua alors la bosse violacée à l'arrière de son crâne.

Ouvrant la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte, Antoine jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre et remarqua que la caméra tournait toujours. Reposant le corps avec délicatesse sur le carrelage il enjamba son ami et arrêta l'enregistrement. Tremblant à l'idée de voir les images de l'accident, le Youtubeur retourna sur le sol mais d'un coup il se senti transporter loin de la chambre, loin de la réalité, comme aspiré par un trou noir irréel.

Le voile noir ne dura que quelques millièmes de secondes et Antoine rouvrit les yeux. La pièce autour de lui avait disparue, laissant place à une forêt moite, son jean et son T-shirt avaient été troqué par un costume de satin bleu roi, digne des plus beaux princes et enfin Mathieu ne portait plus son ensemble de Geek mais un costume semblable à celui d'Antoine en blanc éclatant. Sans y douter les deux hommes avaient été transporté dans un conte, un conte où comme le veut la tradition la princesse était endormie dans un sommeil sans fin et où seul un baiser pouvait l'en sortir.

Secouant la tête, ahuri, Antoine voulu se pincer, sortir de cette sorte de rêve, mais rien n'y faisait il resta dans la forêt devant son ami endormi. Un frisson étrange fit hérisser les poils du Youtubeur, l'idée de devoir embrasser son ami lui paraissait irréel, tout comme sa situation. Dans sa tête un étrange combat se livrait, entre sauver son ami en l'embrassant et celui de fuir espérant sortir de cette bizarrerie. Mais une poussée invisible le fit avancer jusqu'à Mathieu et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand il contempla l'homme aux personnalités multiples dans son habit de lumière. Les mains tremblantes, la sueur coulant doucement le long de sa nuque, Antoine se sentait mal, perdu, inquiet. Il c'était seulement rendu au chevet de son ami et voilà qu'il se retrouvait maintenant dans un univers alternatif, obligé d'embrasser Mathieu pour le sortir de son sommeil.

Mais l'homme aux lunettes ne pu rester indécis plus longtemps, une étrange chaleur emballa son cœur et son ventre papillonna doucement. Le visage pâle et mal rasé de Mathieu l'attira sans craintes, l'appelait, l'appelait à l'aide, lui demandait de le sortir de cette nuit sans fin.

Alors, le cœur se stoppant une demi-seconde, il déposa ses lèvres sèches sur celles fraîches de Mathieu et ferma les yeux, espérant avoir fait le bon choix. Lèvres contre lèvres, Antoine tremblait d'émotion, sentant tout son corps se remplir d'une douce chaleur, mais il fini par se délier de son ami, presque à contre cœur.

Reculant d'un pas, il senti ses jambes flageoler sous lui alors que Mathieu commençait déjà à émerger. Ses yeux bleu océan papillonnèrent un instant et il se redressa, se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec une grimace douloureuse.

"Babylone, j'en ai..."

Mathieu vit alors l'homme en habit moyenâgeux se dressant devant lui. Il semblait se rendre compte seulement maintenant d'où il était, la forêt, le costume, son mal de crâne.

"C'est quoi ce bor..."

Mais Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il se trouva à son tour absorber dans un voile noir, le replongeant dans les tréfonds de l'inconscience.

"Ah la vache...Ma tête..."

Mathieu se redressa doucement, le dos et la nuque raides et la bouche pâteuse. Quand il réussi à ouvrir les yeux ce n'est que les projecteurs de sa chambre et leurs lumières crues qui l'éblouissaient. Pas de forêts, pas de costumes, pas d'Antoine, pas de baiser, ni d'ailleurs de souvenirs de ce moment. Seulement sa chambre vide et un mal de tête carabiné qui lui enserrait le crâne. Chancelant, il fini par réussir à se remettre debout et il s'appuya sur la commode noire. Son costume de Geek lui collait à la peau, il avait l'impression d'avoir transpiré, comme si une forte chaleur l'avait englobé. Inconsciemment il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et il fini par remarquer la petite lumière rouge de la caméra, signe de tournage.

Se frottant la tête, il alla éteindre l'appareil et sursauta quand il vit le temps affiché. " 47.56' "

Il était resté inconscient pendant presque une heure. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures et des heures, personne n'en aurait rien su. Prenant peur Mathieu laissa son pouce sur la touche "Corbeille", peu désireux de revoir son instant de faiblesse ou plutôt un cadre vide, et il retira difficilement son costume de jeune homme.

Se laissant tomber sur lit, espérant calmer la douleur crue de son crâne, il attrapa son ordinateur portable et consulte ses mails. Le dernier en date est celui d'un certain "Antoine Daniel", avec un léger sourire Mathieu double cliqua dessus et lu les quelques lignes noir sur blanc.

"Je descends dans le Sud dans quelques jours, si tu as du temps pour un plagieur comme moi on pourrait se boire une bière ensemble."

Pas plus, pas moins, de l'Antoine tout craché, pas de bonjour, pas de au revoir, que du concret. Mais sans hésitation Mathieu répondit positivement à la proposition et se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre. Durant son inconscience il avait cette foutue impression d'avoir fait plus que dormir, comme un rêve qu'on oublie au réveil. Pas d'impressions désagréables, mais un sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose, quelque chose de doux, chaud, sentimental, comme un baiser, un baiser d'amour. Mais cela il n'en saura jamais rien.


End file.
